¿Akari está…
by Gerendo01
Summary: Akane oye unos sonidos sospechosos provenientes de la habitación de su hermana. ¿Acaso estará Akari haciendo lo que Akane cree que está haciendo? En ese caso, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Irse y dejarla tranquila? ¿Quedarse escuchando detrás de la puerta? ¿O entrar y decir que como Akane es mayor conoce métodos más eficaces y placenteros como excusa para ponerse a hacer yuri hard? One-shot.


Akane se dirigía tranquilamente hacia casa dos horas antes de lo habitual. Habían dicho en las noticias que se acercaba un tifón que podría tocar tierra en las próximas horas, así que los profesores de la mayoría de escuelas decidieron suspender las últimas clases para evitar que a algún estudiante le pillara el tifón de camino a casa, dándoles tiempo de sobras de llegar a sus hogares antes de que tocara tierra firme. También muchas empresas hicieron lo mismo con sus trabajadores, sin embargo, eso no haría que los padres de Akane estuvieran en casa, pues esa misma mañana habían salido para pasar un fin de semana romántico lejos de la zona. Akane sonrió para sí misma.

-Dependiendo de lo bien que se lo pasen a lo mejor tendremos una nueva hermana, ju ju ju…

En ese momento, Akane recibió una llamada, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando vio el número no pudo más que pensar en la casualidad de que justamente eran sus padres.

-Diga. – Respondió Akane.

-Akane, soy mamá. – Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. – He oído por las noticias lo del tifón. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila. La universidad ha suspendido las últimas clases y estoy a punto de llegar a casa.

-Qué bien, me alegro. – Su madre suspiró aliviada. – Sobre todo cerrad bien los _amados_. – Insistió.

-Tranquila mamá, sé lo que hay que hacer.

-Es que me preocupa dejar a mis hijas solas durante un tifón.

-No te preocupes, me enseñaste bien lo que hay que hacer en estos casos. Estaremos bien, ¿sí?

-Está bien. – Aunque su madre aún estaba un poco insegura, quería confiar en su hija. – Cuídate.

-Sí. Nos vemos el lunes.

Después de colgar, Akane suspiró y luego aceleró su paso, feliz de pensar en que el tifón era un regalo del cielo. No solo hoy podría estar dos horas más de lo habitual con Akari y verla antes, sino que mañana, debido al tifón, no podrían salir en todo el día, pudiendo estar todo el día a solas con Akari. Y debido a que el tifón traería consigo frío, pensaba que hasta podría proponerle a Akari bañarse juntas e incluso dormir juntas para darse calor mutuamente y así evitar el frío.

Akane se llevó las manos a sus mejillas con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara pensando en eso. En un momento llegó a casa, pero en vez de anunciar su llegada, decidió darle una sorpresa a Akari, puesto que ella probablemente no estaba informada acerca del tifón, por lo que sería una sorpresa que llegara antes, así que se dirigió lentamente y sin hacer ruido delante de su habitación, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escuchó al otro lado algo que la extrañó.

-Mmmnn…

-¿Eh?

-Ah…

Akane se extrañó al oír esos sonidos. Pocos segundos más tarde, escuchó más.

-Aaah… Mnnn… Ñyah…

Akane se mostraba entre extrañada y algo asustada. No entendía qué estaba haciendo su hermana.

-_¿Por qué está haciendo esos sonidos?_ – De pronto, su cabeza hizo clic, sorprendiéndola mucho. – _No… No me digas que… Ella está…_

Rápidamente rechazó esa idea, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-_No, no puede ser. Soy una malpensada, seguro que no es eso. Tiene que ser otra cosa…_

Nada más terminar de pensar eso, escuchó un gemido más fuerte que los demás.

-¡Ah!

-_¡Definitivamente, se está masturbando!_

Akane dio un par de pasos atrás, impactada, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

-_No puede ser… Ella realmente… ¿Qué debo hacer? No debería interrumpirla, eso claramente la avergonzaría. ¿Pero entonces qué hago? Si entro a mi habitación, cuando Akari salga y vea que ya he llegado, verá que lo he escuchado todo y se morirá de vergüenza. ¿A lo mejor debería salir hasta que termine? Pero si salgo no sabré cuando termina… Además, el tifón está por llegar…_

Akane seguía escuchando más sonidos al otro lado de la puerta.

-Aah… Mmmmm… Nnnnyaah…

A Akane le latía tan fuerte el corazón que pensaba que se le iba a salir. El hecho de tener a apenas dos o tres metros a su hermana masturbándose, solo separada por una puerta, hizo que ella empezara a excitarse.

-_A lo mejor… Debería quedarme detrás de la puerta escuchándola hasta que termine, para entonces ir rápidamente hacia afuera y fingir que acabo de llegar… Sí, eso podría funcionar…_

Akane lentamente llevó su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna.

-_Me pregunto… Cómo lo debe estar haciendo. ¿En qué posición estará? ¿Estará sentada en la cama, acostada boca arriba, acostada boca abajo, qué expresión tendrá en su cara mientras lo hace? Quiero verlo… A lo mejor si abro la puerta un poco… No, ella se daría cuenta y se cubriría antes de que pudiera ver nada. Tendría que abrir la puerta rápidamente. Pararía casi de inmediato, pero tendría unas pocas centésimas de segundo antes de que reaccionara, por lo que podría ver cómo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero… ¿Qué haría después? Sería muy vergonzoso para ella, seguro que lo pasaría mal. Puede que después terminara odiándome, y esto es lo último que quiero._

Akane de pronto abrió la boca al ocurrírsele una gran idea.

-_Tal vez… Tal vez si…_

**Imaginación de Akane**

Akane abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Hola, Akari!

Akari, que estaba sentada en la cama con las bragas entre las piernas a la altura de los tobillos, abrió los ojos como platos.

-O… ¿¡Onee-chan!?

Akari inmediatamente coge la manta de la cama y se tapa acercándola rápidamente a su pecho, mientras lo único que podía hacer era mirar a su hermana con una expresión de terror absoluto en su rostro, mientras Akane permanecía inmóvil debajo del marco de la puerta, sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo.

Akari mueve nerviosamente su boca, como intentando decir algo, pero lo único que puede hacer es ponerse a llorar, acabándose de cubrirse completamente con la manta. Akane, algo triste por haber avergonzado a su hermana, se acerca lentamente a ella.

-Ey… Akari…

-¡No, no digas nada! – Grita Akari entre llantos. – ¡No te me acerques! ¡No quiero que me veas!

-Akari…

-¡No! ¡Seguro que piensas que soy una pervertida!

La última parte de la frase apenas fue entendible debido a lo poco que vocalizó Akari por estar llorando.

-Eso no es verdad, Akari.

-¡Mientes! ¡Seguro que ahora me odias!

-No digas tonterías, Akari. ¿Por qué iba a odiarte? No estabas haciendo nada malo. Es más, soy yo quien ha entrado a tu cuarto sin tocar. Lo siento. – Dijo Akane inclinándose para disculparse, aunque Akari no lo viera ya que seguía tapada.

Eso pareció calmar un poco a Akari, que bajó un poco la manta, asomando por encima de ella solo sus ojos.

-¿De verdad… Que no me odias?

-Por supuesto que no, Akari. No hay motivos para odiarte por eso. Tendrías más motivos para odiarme tú a mí por entrar sin llamar.

-Pero… Estaba haciendo cosas sucias…

-No hay nada de sucio en eso, Akari. Es completamente normal, y más a tu edad.

-¿De verdad? ¿No soy una chica sucia por hacer eso? – Dijo Akari bajando un poco más la manta, permitiendo ver ya su cabeza completa.

-Por supuesto que no. Masturbarse es completamente normal. Al hacerlo te sientes bien, ¿no?

Akari, aún algo avergonzada, asintió.

-Y no haces daño a nadie al hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué puede tener de malo?

Akari, todavía avergonzada, empezó a calmarse poco a poco. Lo que su hermana le decía tenía sentido, y poco a poco iba bajando más la manta, hasta descubrirse por encima de la cintura.

-Es normal que quieras sentirte bien de vez en cuando, Akari, no hay nada de malo en eso. Todos lo hacemos alguna vez.

Akari se sorprendió ante eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Todos?

Akane asintió.

-Yui-chan, Kyouko-chan y Chinatsu-chan también lo hacen?

-Seguro.

-¿También Sugiura-senpai e Ikeda-senpai?

-Estoy convencida de que sí.

-¿Tú también lo haces?

-Eh… Sí…

-¿Papá y mamá también?

-… S-Supongo… Como sea, lo que trato de decir es que no hay nada de malo en eso, así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal por ello.

Akari asintió.

-Está bien. Aun así, que me hayas visto así es vergonzoso…

-Tienes razón, por muy normal que sea no es algo que quieras que los demás vean haciéndolo. Es mi culpa, debí llamar a la puerta antes. Es solo que como habrá un tifón pronto suspendieron las clases de la tarde, y quería darte una sorpresa llegando antes.

-¿Habrá un tifón pronto?

-Sí, pero no debes preocuparte por ello, hay tiempo de sobras para cerrar los _amados_.

Akari asintió. Luego desvió su mirada de su hermana y se mantuvo mirando a la nada, con la cabeza un poco agachada, dando la sensación de que mirara al suelo unos cuantos metros adelante. Akane suspiró.

-Akari, ¿te avergüenza mirarme a la cara?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, bueno, yo…

Akari se puso nerviosa, sin saber qué contestar.

-Piensas que cada vez que te vea voy a pensar en ti masturbándote y que cada vez que me mires vas a recordar que te he visto haciéndolo, ¿no?

Akari se puso muy roja, y ligeramente asintió.

-Bueno, en ese caso… – Akane se subió encima de la cama. – Creo que lo justo es que me veas haciéndolo a mí.

Akari, sorprendida, miró a su hermana.

-¿Eh?

-Digo, es normal que te acuerdes de que te he visto masturbándote cada vez que me mires y te avergüences por ello, así que si tú me ves a mí haciéndolo yo estaré en la misma situación que tú, por lo que ya no tendrás que avergonzarte.

-Ah, no hace falta que lo hagas, onee-chan…

-No, Akari, déjame hacerlo. Tú solo mira… ¿De acuerdo?

Akari se extrañó un poco de esa respuesta de su hermana, casi como si en realidad quisiera que ella la mirara mientras se masturbaba, pero decidió no decir nada más. Muy probablemente no la convencería sin importar lo que dijera, y era cierto que si la veía a ella haciéndolo ya no se avergonzaría tanto, así que decidió mirar cómo lo hacía su hermana.

Akane se sentó en la cama de Akari y luego se giró, poniéndose frente a Akari con sus piernas encima de la cama, separándolas, para que Akari pudiera ver cómo se tocaba. Akane empezó a pasar el dedo medio de su mano derecha por su entrepierna, empezando desde abajo y yendo subiéndolo lentamente. Después volvió a bajarlo, y luego a subirlo otra vez, acelerando lentamente sus movimientos. Mientras hacía eso con su mano derecha, con la izquierda Akane empezó a acariciarse el pecho derecho, primero solo frotándolo suavemente, y luego intensificando más el contacto, empezando a apretarlo y a masajearlo. La respiración de Akane se volvía cada vez más sonora e irregular. Akari lo notaba, y hacía que a ella le pasara lo mismo.

Queriendo más contacto, Akane decidió tocar su vagina directamente, por lo que introdujo su mano derecha dentro de su ropa interior, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido, sorprendiendo un poco a Akari, a la cual le pareció muy adorable el sonido que había hecho su hermana. Akane siguió frotándose su vagina, moviendo sus dedos de abajo a arriba y frotándolos alrededor del clítoris. A medida que seguía, su respiración se hacía más audible y acelerada.

Al igual que con su vagina, también quería más contacto con sus pechos, por lo que introdujo su mano por debajo de su camisa y sostén, para tocar sus pechos directamente. Al rozar su pezón, Akane soltó un gemido bastante fuerte, asustando algo a Akari. Sin embargo, a Akane pareció no importarle, y siguió tocándose como si no hubiera pasado nada, solo que, a diferencia de antes, al hacerlo no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos cada pocos segundos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Akari intentaba mantener su respiración estable, pero no lo conseguía. Ver a su hermana hacer esto la hacía excitarse, e inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas, frotando sus piernas sobre la cama.

Akane decidió retirar su mano izquierda de sus pechos y bajarla, frotando suavemente la punta de sus dedos por su vientre, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-Aaaaah… Aaaaaaaah…

Akane no podía mantener la compostura, y empezó a mover sus piernas en varias direcciones, además de balancear rápidamente su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras cada vez movía más rápidamente su mano derecha, frotándola contra su clítoris y alrededor de él, e introduciéndola más adentro en su vagina. Akari pudo ver que por la frente de su hermana empezaban a caer gotas de sudor, además de que tenía una expresión en su rostro que no había visto nunca antes. Todo eso, sumando a los gemidos que no paraba de soltar hacían que su hermana se viera muy adorable a juicio de Akari. Nunca había oído a su hermana hacer tales sonidos, y que ahora los hiciera mientras se masturbaba delante de ella, junto con la expresión que ponía mientras lo hacía, no hacían más que aumentar la excitación de Akari, la cual no puedo aguantar más y empezó a masturbarse también, frotando su vagina un poco por debajo del clítoris con su mano derecha, haciendo que empezara a gemir también suavemente, sin embargo, Akane no lo notó, pues sus gemidos eran más fuertes que los de su hermana.

Akane siguió moviendo su mano derecha, introduciéndola más profundamente en su vagina, llegando más al fondo con cada penetración de sus dedos índice y medio, haciendo aumentar la excitación de su hermana. Akari, que por la expresión en la cara de su hermana parecía que eso le estuviera provocando un gran placer, probó a introducirse también sus dedos más adentro de su vagina. Por miedo a hacerse daño, los metió lentamente en su interior. Cuando hubo penetrado más de lo que nunca había llegado notó como su placer aumentaba más de lo que nunca había sentido. Akari siguió penetrando su vagina, y cuando más adentro llegaba más placer sentía. La chica siguió hasta que llegó a introducir sus dedos índice y medio hasta sus nudillos, haciendo que soltara un gemido no muy fuerte, pero que duró bastantes segundos, que no pasó desapercibido por Akane, que al oírlo, abrió los ojos (¿?) y miró a Akari, viendo que solo estaba tocando su vagina, extrañando un poco a Akane.

-Akari… ¿Sólo te estás tocando ahí?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cuándo te masturbas, normalmente solo tocas tu vagina?

-Eh, sí… He visto que tú estabas tocando tus pechos también, pero…

-Akari, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas masturbándote?

-Mmm… No estoy segura, pero diría que tal vez un par de años.

Eso lo explicaba todo.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué pasa, onee-chan?

-Llevas muy poco tiempo haciéndolo, aún no conoces todas las formas para hacerte sentir bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Frotarse el clítoris es suficiente para llegar al orgasmo, pero te puedes tocar en muchos otros sitios y de muchas formas diferentes para hacer que el placer sea mayor.

-¿De verdad?

Akane asintió.

-… Oye… Si quieres… Puedo enseñarte…

-¿Eh?

-Puedo enseñarte cómo debes hacerlo para sentirte aún mejor. Veo que ahora te estabas tocando. Puedes alcanzar el orgasmo simplemente haciendo esto, pero puedo enseñarte otros métodos que puedes utilizar para que sientas mucho más placer tanto mientras te masturbas como en el momento del orgasmo…

-¿Otros métodos? ¿Cómo es que los conoces, onee-chan?

-Soy mayor que tú después de todo. He tenido más tiempo para aprender métodos. Entonces… ¿Qué me dices?

A Akane le latía el corazón con fuerza, deseando de todo corazón que su hermana dijera que sí. Akane podría masturbar a su hermana, tocándola en todos los lugares y de todas las formas que quisiera, con la excusa que de que era para enseñarle a sentir más placer, y solo una simple pregunta la separaba de eso. Tras tan solo unos cuantos segundos que a Akane se le hicieron eternos, Akari contestó.

-E-Está bien…

Ya está. Akane lo había conseguido. Tenía vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera con su hermana. Intentó contener su alegría para que su hermana no pensara cosas raras de ella (aunque quizás ya las pensaba teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo) aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

-B-Bien… Pues para eso tienes que desnudarte.

-¿E-Es necesario? – Preguntó Akari algo avergonzada.

Akane asintió.

-Sí, pues muchos de esos puntos están bajo la ropa, y se siente mucho mejor si los tocas directamente.

-Está bien…

Akari estaba algo avergonzada de tener que desnudarse ante su hermana. Aunque se habían visto desnudas varias veces, siempre era mientras se bañaban. Tener que desnudarse en la habitación se sentía raro, además de que el motivo de tener que hacerlo era que su hermana le enseñara métodos para masturbarse más placenteros que los que ella conocía. Todo eso hacía que la situación fuera bastante vergonzosa. Akane lo notó.

-Está bien, yo también me voy a desnudar.

-¿Eh?

-Así no será tan vergonzoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Akari suavemente asintió. En cierto modo eso la tranquilizó un poco. Que ella no fuera la única que se desnudara hizo que le pareciera que aquello no fuera tan vergonzoso, ya que estarían las dos en la misma situación. Así pues, las dos hermanas empezaron a desnudarse, quitándose la camiseta, los sostenes, las medias, los pantalones en el caso de Akari y la falda en el caso de Akane, y las bragas, quedando finalmente las dos hermanas desnudas una enfrente la otra.

-B-Bien, siéntate aquí. – Dijo Akane señalando el borde de la cama, por lo que Akari se sentó allí.

Akane se puso detrás de ella y con su mano derecha cogió la de Akari, conduciéndola hasta su clítoris.

-Esto es el clítoris, el punto más sensible y el que nos hace llegar al orgasmo. Puedes empezar frotándolo suavemente. – Mientras decía eso, Akane guiaba la mano de Akari para que con su dedo medio frotara su clítoris de abajo a arriba. La respiración de Akari se hizo más fuerte. – A medida que te vayas acostumbrando puedes empezar a frotarlo más fuerte, y pasar tus dedos alrededor suyo, haciendo pequeños círculos.

Mientras Akane decía eso iba guiando la mano de Akari para que hiciera lo que ella decía, haciendo que Akari empezara a soltar pequeños suspiros y a entrecerrar levemente los ojos, indicando a Akane que iba por buen camino, por lo que siguió con sus indicaciones.

-Otra parte también sensible son los pezones. Para estimularlos puedes hacer igual que con el clítoris, haciendo círculos alrededor y frotándolos suavemente.

Con su mano izquierda, Akane cogió también la mano izquierda de Akari y la guió hasta su pezón, haciendo lo mismo que había dicho, haciendo la respiración de Akari cada vez más fuerte e irregular.

-Una cosa que puedes hacer es no frotar directamente, sino mantenerte a una cierta distancia, estimulando los alrededores, así cuando te concentres en el punto, el placer será aún mayor.

Akane hizo lo que dijo, y guió las manos de Akari alejándolas un poco tanto de su clítoris como de sus pezones, haciendo frotar sus dedos alrededor de su vagina y a unos centímetros de sus pezones, alternando frotar suavemente con algunos momentos presionando más fuerte. La respiración de Akari aumentó tanto su velocidad como su sonido, y era cada vez más entrecortada e interrumpida por pequeños gemidos. El hecho de que estuvieran estimulando alrededor de los pezones y el clítoris de la chica pero sin tocarlos directamente hacía que las ganas de ser tocada en esos lugares concretos aumentaran.

Inconscientemente, llevada por lo ansiosa que estaba por sentir la estimulación directa de su clítoris, Akari movía sus piernas, intentando que con su movimiento frotaran, aunque fuera un poco, su clítoris, pero la mano de Akane se aseguraba de impedir que eso sucediera. Algo similar sucedía en su pecho, donde Akari movía su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás, en parte por los actos reflejo de estar siendo estimulada, y en parte para ver si con eso lograba que Akane tocara sin querer su pezón directamente, pero Akane sabía perfectamente que eso es lo que estaba intentando hacer Akari y se aseguraba de evitar tocar su pezón. Tras poco más de medio minuto, Akari no pudo suportar más las ganas y se lo pidió directamente a su hermana.

-Onee-chan… Por favor, tócame directamente, por favor, no aguanto más…

-Está bien, creo que es suficiente.

Akane llevó con su mano derecha la mano derecha de Akari hacia su clítoris al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda llevaba la mano izquierda de Akari hacia su pezón, tocándolos a la vez, haciendo que Akari soltara un fuerte gemido, sorprendiendo tanto a Akane como también a la propia Akari.

-Akari… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Akari negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, es que se siente muy bien. Por favor, sigue, no pares.

Akane se sorprendió de que Akari le pidiese eso tan directamente. Realmente debía estar muy ansiosa. Akane concedió el deseo de su hermana y siguió moviendo sus manos, frotando el clítoris y el pezón de Akari, causando que la chica gimiera de placer.

-Ah… Aaah… ¡Aah!

Akane lentamente fue retirando sus manos, dejando finalmente que Akari se tocara sola, siendo ella misma quién con sus manos frotaba fuertemente su clítoris de abajo a arriba, dando círculos en él de vez en cuando, y sus pezones, pasando rápidamente sus dedos por ellos.

Akane no se podía creer lo que veía. Eso era exactamente por lo que había entrado en la habitación. Tenía a Akari masturbándose justo delante de ella, haciendo fuertes gemidos que demostraban lo bien que se sentía, haciendo de Akane se excitara mucho.

-Akari… Ah, Akari…

Akane empezó a besar la nuca de su hermana y a lamerle el cuello, sorprendiendo a Akari.

-¿O-Onee-chan? ¿Qué ha… Ah…

-Es otro de los puntos para hacerte sentir bien. Tú no te preocupes, solo relájate.

-Ah… ¡Ah!

Akane siguió lamiendo el cuello y la nuca de Akari, llegando también a sus orejas, donde también les dio suaves mordiscos, mientras que son su mano derecha acariciaba la clavícula y el cuello de Akari, y pasaba su mano izquierda por su vientre, frotándolo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, llevándolos poco después a la pierna de Akari acariciándole los muslos.

Akari estaba a punto de colapsar, aquello era demasiado estímulo para ella. Cada vez gemía más rápido y con más fuerza.

-¡Onee-chan, onee-chan! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Onee-chan, aaah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah, onee-chaaaaan!

Finalmente Akari llegó. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse con fuerza, con grandes espasmos con los que soltaba fuertes gemidos. Tras casi medio minuto, los espasmos fueron reduciendo su intensidad, haciéndose cada vez más suaves, hasta que tras medio minuto más finalmente desaparecieron. Akari se dejó caer atrás, apoyando su cuerpo en el de su hermana.

-Akari… ¿Cómo ha estado?

Akari se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar su respiración antes de contestar.

-Ha sido… Genial… Es el mejor que he tenido nunca.

-Me alegra oír eso. – Akane hizo una pausa y luego siguió. – Ey, Akari…

-¿M?

-Esto… Verte haciéndolo me ha excitado mucho. Además, de que ya había empezado a tocarme antes. ¿Podrías… Hacérmelo tú a mí?

Akari giró su cabeza y pudo ver que la cara de su hermana estaba muy roja y respiraba con la boca semiabierta, además de ver que su vagina estaba muy mojada. Ciertamente estaba muy excitada.

-Considéralo… Como una prueba.

-¿Una prueba? – Preguntó Akari extrañada.

Akane asintió.

-Sí. Hazme lo que te he enseñado. Si lo haces bien debería sentir mucho placer, eso significaría que lo has hecho bien contigo misma.

Akari, algo avergonzada, asintió. Las dos hermanas se movieron para situarse encima de la cama, Akane con las piernas abiertas, igual que antes, y Akari de rodillas delante de ella. Akari tenía una visión completa de su hermana desnuda, pudiendo apreciar cada detalle de su cuerpo. Ya lo había visto cuando se bañaban juntas, pero desde la última vez que lo hicieron habían pasado ya varios años, y el cuerpo de Akane era algo diferente de lo que Akari recordaba. Lo primero que notó diferente fueron sus pechos. No eran muy grandes para su edad, pero sí que lo eran más que los de Akari, excitando más a esta al ver los de su hermana. Además, ahora lucían bastante más grandes de cómo Akari los recordaba, además de que pudo ver que sus pezones estaban duros, cosa que no había visto nunca antes. También apreció cambios en su vagina, que ahora tenía pelo en los alrededores. Akari miró a la suya, viendo que apenas tenía pelos, además de ser muy cortos los pocos que tenía, muy diferente de cómo era la de su hermana. Solo ver esas diferencias excitaba a Akari. Su hermana era bastante parecida a ella cuando tenía su edad, por lo que muy probablemente ella sería igual que Akane cuando tuviera la suya. A ella también le crecerían los pechos y le saldría más pelo en la vagina en apenas unos años. Y a ella… ¿También se le pondrían los pezones así de grandes y duros cuando se excitara? Akari recordó unos momentos atrás. Cuando se estaba tocando los pezones por las indicaciones que le dio su hermana, es cierto que los notó más grandes y duros que la última vez, pero los de su hermana seguían siendo más grandes.

-Onee-chan… Tus pezones están muy duros… Y son muy grandes…

-Esto es porque estoy muy excitada.

-¿Yo también los tendré así de grandes cuando crezca?

-Muy probablemente se te pongan así cuando te excites. Es cuando se ponen así cuando causa más placer tocarlos.

Akari tragó saliva.

-Está bien, entonces… Voy a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?

Akane solo asintió. El corazón le latía fuertemente, esperando con ansias el momento en que su hermana pequeña empezara a masturbarle, momento que no se hizo esperar demasiado. Akari rozó con los dedos índice de sus maños los pezones de su hermana, haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido, causando que Akari se detuviera por un momento. Cuando siguió frotando los pezones de su hermana, esta siguió gimiendo, con un volumen más bajo por intentar controlar su voz, aunque de vez en cuando no podía impedir que se le escapara algún gemido más fuerte que los demás. Akari siguió frotando el pecho izquierdo de Akane con su mano derecha, mientras que empezó a bajar la izquierda, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el vientre de Akane, haciendo que toda ella temblara. Cuando finalmente llegó a la vagina, introdujo en ella sus dedos medio y anular, y con el pulgar presionó el clítoris de Akane, haciéndola soltar un fuerte gemido y haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante. Akari empezó a mover primero lentamente sus dedos dentro se la vagina de su hermana, y poco a poco iba acelerando su rito e introduciéndolos más profundamente. Akane gemía primero suave y lentamente, y a medida que Akari seguía, estos se hacían más fuertes y rápidos.

Akari, muy nerviosa, no podía hacer más que mirar con los ojos completamente abiertos como metía sus dedos dentro de Akane. Pensar en ello le hacía excitarse en sobremanera. Estaba metiendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de su hermana. Estaba dándole placer. Estaba masturbándola. Akari quería tocarse a sí misma, pero para hacerlo tendría que retirar su mano del pecho de Akane, haciendo que el placer que estaba sintiendo se redujera, y no quería hacerlo. Después de todo, Akane le había hecho sentir muy bien a ella, ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor. Y cuando ella le tocó, dijo que se había excitado mucho, pero consiguió aguantarse y seguir tocándola en vez de tocarse a sí misma, por lo que Akari decidió aguantar y seguir tocando a su hermana. Tenía que resistir, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de tocarse. En ese momento, Akane habló, sacando a Akari de sus pensamientos.

-Ey, Akari…

-¿Sí? – Respondió esta deteniéndose.

-Hay otra forma que se supone que se hace sentir muy bien.

-¿Se supone?

-Sí, porque no la he probado nunca.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Porque se necesitan dos personas para hacerlo.

Eso extrañó a Akari.

-¿Dos personas? ¿En qué consiste? – Preguntó curiosa.

-S-Se trata de… Lamer los pechos…

-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡La-lamerlos!?

Akane asintió.

-¿Podrías hacerlo, Akari?

-¡Pero eso es muy vergonzoso! ¿No es lo mismo que tocarlos con los dedos?

-No, se supone que es mucho mejor. Y no solo los pechos. Todas las zonas estimulantes se supone que se siente de manera completamente diferente si las tocas con la mano o con la lengua.

Todas las zonas… ¿Eso incluía también el clítoris y la vagina? De ninguna forma, Akari no pensaba que alguien fuera capaz de lamer esas zonas. Eso estaba excluido. Nadie lamería ahí… ¿Verdad? De todas formas, Akari decidió mejor no preguntar, ya en otra ocasión le preguntaría sobre ello.

-P-Pero…

-Akari, por favor…

La voz de súplica de su hermana terminó por hacer que Akari accediera. Lentamente acercó su cabeza a los pechos de su hermana y sacó su lengua. Pensó durante unos segundos antes de hacerlo, pero finalmente le dio una lamida al pezón de su hermana, haciéndola soltar un gemido mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores, sorprendiendo a Akari, quien le dio otra lamida. Akane volvió a gemir, e inmediatamente después agarró a Akari por la cabeza y la empujó fuertemente contra ella, tomando desprevenida a la chica, que se encontró que no podía sacar su boca del pecho de su hermana debido a su agarre. Superada la sorpresa, y viendo que no podía hacer nada más, Akari decidió seguir lamiéndolo.

-¡Aaaaah, Aaaaaaaaaah, Akariiiiiiiiii! ¡Akari! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Akari estaba impresionada. Aquella reacción era completamente diferente de cuando tocaba sus pechos con sus dedos. Akane no paraba de repetir su nombre, gritándolo con fuerza, solo parando a veces para gemir de placer. Akari, sin poder sacar su boca del pecho de su hermana, siguió moviendo su lengua por él, de abajo a arriba, por los alrededores, chupando el pezón… Mientras, con su mano izquierda Akari seguía penetrando a su hermana con los dedos medio y anular, mientras le presionaba el clítoris con su dedo pulgar.

Akane estaba en el cielo. Su hermana estaba lamiendo su pecho mientras la masturbaba. Akane no podía hacer nada más que gritar de placer, mientras que Akari notó que el agarre de su hermana en la cabeza se hacía más fuerte, presionándola más contra su cuerpo. Akari estaba asombrada por la reacción de su hermana. ¿De verdad se sentía tan bien? Akari no pudo aguantar más, y aprovechó que ahora tenía su mano derecha libre, para llevársela a su vagina y empezar a tocarse. Al mismo tiempo que Akari lamía cada vez más rápido y con más ganas el pezón de su hermana, ella aceleraba la velocidad con la que se penetraba su vagina. Ello, juntamente que con la otra mano estaba penetrando la vagina de su hermana, mientras esta no paraba de gritar fuertemente su nombre mientras le agarraba su cabeza con fuerza, impidiéndola hacer nada más que no fuera lamer y chupar sus pechos, hacía que la excitación de Akari creciera rápidamente, no pudiendo impedir que empezara a gemir ella también. Los gemidos eran ahogados en la garganta de Akari, puesto que al no poder separar su boca del pecho de su hermana hacía que fueran bastante silenciados. Sin embargo, Akane los escuchó, en parte también los las vibraciones que la boca de Akari hacían en su pecho. Viendo que Akari se estaba masturbando también, la cogió por los hombros y la separó de ella.

-Akari… No… No te toques tu sola… Hagámonos… Sentirnos bien la una a la otra.

-¿Eh?

Antes de que Akari pudiera decir nada más Akane la empujó sobre la cama, quedando estirada en esta. Akane gateó hasta ponerse encima de ella, juntó su vagina con la de Akari y empezó a frotarla, estimulándose las dos a la vez. Mientras Akane se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás encima de su hermana, podía ver como los pezones de Akari se habían endurecido. No estaban tan duros ni eran tan grandes como lo estaban los suyos propios, pero aun así eran más grandes que hace unos minutos. Akane había visto muchas veces a su hermana desnuda, pero esta era la primera vez que la veía con los pezones erectos. Esa visión, junto con el hecho de que Akari le había lamido sus pechos hacía tan solo unos segundos, hizo que Akane decidiera que ahora era su turno de hacérselo a Akari. Sin dudar ni un segundo, se dirigió directamente a su pezón izquierdo y lo lamió, haciendo que inmediatamente Akari soltara un gran grito.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Akane, contenta por la reacción de su hermana, siguió.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chaaaaaaaaaan!

Akari rápidamente rodeó a su hermana con los brazos, queriéndola acercarla más a ella, tal como Akane hizo con ella unos momentos atrás.

-_Ah… ¿Qué es esto? Dios, es increí… ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué reaccionaba así… Esto es… Esto es… ¡Ah! ¡Es demasiado placentero!_

Akari se aferraba con fuerza a su hermana mientras esta seguía moviéndose rápidamente encima de ella, frotando sus vaginas, acercándose cada vez más al clímax, mientras seguía lamiendo su pezón izquierdo, y con su mano izquierda empezó a masajear su pezón derecho.

-_Ah, aaah… Dios, es demasiado, no puedo pensar en nada… Mi mente está en blanco… Aaaaah… Voy a perder la cabeza…_

Aquello era más placer del que Akari podía soportar. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar "onee-chan" y gemir con fuerza. Por su parte, Akane estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

-_Esto… Es como si estuviera teniendo sexo con ella… No, no es "como si"… ¡ESTOY teniendo sexo con ella! ¡Estoy teniendo sexo con Akari! ¡Y estoy lamiendo sus pechos! ¡Dios, no puedo más, es demasiado!_

Akane, casi al borde de su orgasmo, dejó de lamer el pecho de Akari y se movió un poco más arriba, frotando sus pezones con los de Akari. Los movimientos de Akane hacían que sus pezones se frotaran fuertemente entre ellos, y debido a lo duros y erectos que los tenían las dos chicas, cada golpe los estimulaba en sobremanera, produciéndoles una cantidad desmesurada de placer.

-¡Aaah, onee-chan, onee-chan, ONEE-CHAN! ¡ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

-¡Akari, Akari, AKARI! ¡AH, AKARIIIIIIIIII!

En ese momento Akane alcanzó su orgasmo, provocando en la chica espasmos involuntarios haciendo que siguiera frotando su vagina con la de Akari. Esos espasmos siguieron estimulando el clítoris de Akari, produciendo que pocos segundos más tarde llegara ella también a su orgasmo, provocando en ella la misma reacción que su hermana, convulsionando todo su cuerpo, y especialmente su vagina, la cual siguió moviendo y frotando con la de su hermana mientras se corrían, intensificando en las dos el placer del orgasmo que todavía duraba.

Tras casi un minuto, la sensación fue disminuyendo hasta finalmente desaparecer, aunque las dos chicas seguían respirando agitadamente. Akane se dejó caer al lado de Akari, tomándose su tiempo para recuperarse de la experiencia. Aquello había sido demasiado intenso.

-Akari… ¿Cómo ha sido?

Akari miró a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido increíble… Onee-chan, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Akari.

Akane cogió la mejilla de su hermana, y mientras ella se acercaba, acercó también un poco a Akari. Los labios de las dos estaban a apenas unos milímetros de distancia, a punto para tocarse.

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Un gran charco de sangre cayó en el suelo del pasillo, aun si Akane se estaba tapando su nariz con las dos manos.

-_Dios, sí… ¡Eso podría pasar! ¡Decidido, voy a entrar!_

Mágicamente a Akane dejó de sangrarle la nariz y rápidamente abrió la puerta para hacer realidad su fantasía.

-¡Akari!

-Ughhh... Ahhh...

Akari se deja caer al suelo, descansado de hacer abdominales, cuando ve a su hermana.

-Ah, hola onee-chan. ¿No llegas muy pronto hoy?

Akane se queda unos segundos parada, hasta que se deja caer al suelo, completamente derrotada.

-¿¡Onee-chan!?

FIN


End file.
